


The Last Time

by raspberrylimonade



Series: Enough Sunlight [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fall Maiko Week 2020, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: After the fateful agni kai, Mai looks for Zuko before he leaves indefinitely.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Enough Sunlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fall Maiko Week 2020





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet of childhood Maiko I'm writing as part of a bigger project. Decided to post it for Maiko Week since the prompt was "Childhood".

“You shouldn’t be here.”

The room was dark, the only light was the slice that spilled through the doorway, crossing the corner of the bed. The hunched figure sat at the opposite end, angled away as if they were hiding away from the light.

Mai stepped into the room. “I - I wanted to see you.”

His voice was harsh and rough as he scoffed. “Trust me, you really don’t.”

In the darkness, Mai could make out the binding wrapped around his head and the edge of a bandage peeking around the back of his head. Although she couldn’t see it, she knew the bandage covered the side of his face hidden from her.

She had averted her eyes as soon as his father raised his fist, but it didn’t hide the knowledge of what followed. When she had finally dared look, _he_ was clutching his face as his uncle ushered him out of the arena. And then she had been swept away by her parents and the whispering crowd.

Another two steps, and she was almost at the foot of the bed. “Zuko - ”

“Please, don’t.”

She acquiesced, because his voice had softened. He had _pleaded_.

She wasn’t going to stand around, however, so she turned her back to him and lifted herself onto the edge of the mattress. She didn’t hear the sheets rustle, which meant Zuko had not moved to see what she was doing.

She couldn’t decide if that was good or bad.

“When do you...”

She let the question hang in the air, unable to accept what was happening, that _he_ was leaving. It felt so wrong, trying to imagine the palace without its prince.

“Tonight,” he deadpanned. “Uncle’s gathering...things.”

Mai glanced up to the doorway, as if the mention of General Iroh would summon the old man, and Zuko would leave. Then she looked down and kicked her feet aimlessly, trying to avoid _that_ thought.

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

“I will search for the Avatar. I will capture him and bring him to father. He will restore my honor and the Fire Nation can win this war.”

He sounded so convinced, like he had been before the agni kai.

It was one of the things she had come to admire about him, the recklessly bold conviction he had, even when the odds were against him. Before, when they were just kids playing games, it was enthralling, and maybe a little bit attractive. But it was different now. He had been in an _agni kai_ , and was now being cast out of his country.

Mai didn’t doubt Zuko’s statement. She knew he would capture the Avatar - or at least die trying. She only hoped his conviction would serve him better this time. The Avatar had been missing for almost a hundred years.

She felt the bed shift, followed by the sound of feet touching the floor.

“I should find Uncle. I have to be ready from the moment my search begins,” Zuko declared.

Mai kept her eyes trained on her feet. Just because Zuko had gotten off the bed did not mean his earlier plea not to look at him was retracted. She also was not ready for him to leave.

“How long will you be gone?” she asked.

“However long it takes,” Zuko answered. “But I will find the Avatar and return. He can’t hide forever.”

There was a pause, and then -

“I’ll come back.”

“I believe you.”

She turned her head so he could pass unseen on his way to the door. For a moment, she didn’t hear Zuko move. Then there was a tentative step, followed by rushed shuffling and a _whoosh_ of air as something warm pressed against her cheek.

Mai gasped and snapped her head up, but Zuko was already at the door. His silhouette paused, then turned to this right side - the good side - to look over his shoulder. Mai barely caught the glint in his uninjured eye when his head turned.

They stared at each other for a while, before Zuko slipped out, leaving Mai in the dark medical ward.

He would come back. There was no need to say goodbye.

* * *

_They didn't know_


End file.
